


Day 28 of ObeyMax! Student

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [23]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Mammon rests in Diavolo's arms.
Relationships: Diavolo/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: ObeyMax month!! [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Day 28 of ObeyMax! Student

Mammon carefully approached the Demon Lord, taking swift glances around the room, hoping his brothers had all gone to bed by now. Lucifer had only just turned in, and Mammon was relieved. He'd be able to scope out the Demon Lord without interruption.

"Hello, Lord Diavolo. What brings you here?" Mammon kept his voice polite and his wings low, good signs of submission and friendliness. The Demon Lord took note of it and lowered his own wings, if only a little. Mammon saw the peace offering for what it was.

"Nothing much. I wished to speak to you in private. If you would accompany me to my palace…" Diavolo gestured to the door behind him, and Mammon tensed. He simultaneously did not want to be alone with the Lord and also wanted him away from the House of Lamentation. Lord Diavolo gave an encouraging smile when Mammon strode forward, and Mammon got the distinct sense he was being analyzed.

~~~~

If you asked Mammon how he went from trying to scan the Devildom's Prince for ill intention to curled in his lap, he couldn't tell you. Diavolo had a way about him, soft and kind, and Mammon had lacked anything soft and kind for so long he'd melted on sight, a sucker at heart. To Diavolo's credit, he didn't turn it on Mammon, only met his neediness with a warm embrace. It felt unbearably nice.

"I figured you wouldn't be feeling well. I saw all the brothers cry and mourn, and you were running around treating wounds and offering a steady shoulder." Mammon nodded, realizing that the Demon Lord was more observant than Mammon had given him credit for. "So, if you would let me, I'd like to be your shoulder. Whatever you should need, I am right here."

The words whispered so sweetly in Mammon's ear nearly brought the fallen angel to tears, and Mammon didn't want that. Didn't want to break down in front of this stranger, didn't want to think more on the matter. He was infinitely grateful when Diavolo seemed to sense that, and startled a bit when he was picked up.

"Lucifer informed me that angels like to cuddle when upset, so if you cannot tell me then perhaps we should cuddle?" Diavolo's golden eyes shown in the darkness of the Devildom, and Mammon nodded. Soon enough, strong arms and warm blankets surrounded Mammon, and the young demon could feel the past weeks exhaustion catching up on him.

"You know, I was looking for a way to make you all more comfortable down here, so I was thinking personalized gifts for all of you. Any ideas? Particularly for Lucifer?" Mammon managed a smile, and the Demon Lord beamed at him.

"Lucifer," Mammon's voice sounded hoarse, but he was too tired to care. "He always wanted a dog. A real friendly one that only listens to him." Diavolo nodded, absent-mindedly petting Mammon's head.

"Ah yes, there is a certain breed of canine in the Devildom that are extremely loyal and friendly to only their masters. Lucifer would enjoy that, I believe. Then it's settled. What about Leviathan?"

And so the conversation went until Mammon fell asleep to the Devildom Prince's soothing voice and strong arms, and the Demon Lord walked away with valuable knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> Did i put students here? No. Is Mammon a student at RAD and therefore it fills the prompt? Maybe.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments make me happy!! See you tomorrow!!


End file.
